JL Juniors
by White Rabbit Priestess
Summary: On Earth-14 a new team forms with a few unexpected members. Red Robin a leader, Superboy a level headed individual of his own, Wonder Girl a kind hearted powerhouse. All of them with family and friends in the mix of this new unexpected team.
1. Chapter 1

**The following story takes place on Earth-14 a earth unexplored by current DC continuity. Like the main earth this planet has similar inhabitants and time line yet still very different. This earth features characters not on the main earth or continuity. This team also features outside characters who are heroes, as well as outside characters who are villians. This chapter explores one outside character and their origin, and who's role will be minimize for our more beloved already created characters in this team. Thank you.**

* * *

Metropolis Park was filling for a glorious ceremony on its sunny day. Army men and women were finally returning for what seemed like a decade of endless combat fighting in the harsh fields of war. After successful infiltrations to the enemy lines these hard working soldiers deserved a return to their residents as heroes and a reward to prove of their hard work. Family members of these soldiers gladly attended to see their beloved ones for so long happy to reunite with them again after this day.

The family members and onlookers had taken their seats as they watched in silence of the general praising the soldiers he led who stood proudly behind him. One by one he called their full name granting them a medal for their hard work and unique skill in the battlefield. "And finally one the greatest Alpha leaders I've seen in the field from my long years in the service Delta's Wolf Mother Amanda Blacksmith." The general finished being met with a round of applause from the audience.

The woman named Amanda stood up from her seat walking to her general proudly in her uniform of duty. The general was given the golden medal for the soldier gently placing the well-deserved medal over the soldier's head. Her new bright medal placed right across her chest with its blue straps draping over her shoulders.

"Thank you general it has been a great honor serving under you." Amanda stated to her boss.

"The honor is all mines." He stated as she took her seat as he turned to the podium once again.

Finally the ceremony came to a close. The sounds of laughter and joy filled the park greatly as the soldiers were showered by the love of family members and significant others; some tears shed from years of separation put to a close. The great Delta leader was happily reunited with her husband and one year old son. She was glad to finally be here to raise her new growing family with the love of her life.

"Johnathan 'it's been so long." She commented hugging her husband as he held their one year old child.

"Amanda welcome home." He said giving his wife a nice kiss to her forehead. "Brandon and I have missed you greatly." He continued bringing their attention to their new member of the family.

Amanda looked down to her one year old son seeing his beautiful smile for the first time since returning. The brown eyes and jet black hair they shared with the father's soft white complexion compared to her rough tannish skin. He gave a soft baby smile back knowing it was a great moment to see his mother once in a long time. "Everyone says he has your eyes." Johnathan stated.

"But he has your soft fair skin." Amanda responded back at her husband. Before anymore conversation could continue the former soldier could hear her name being called by a man behind her. She turned from her family out of curiosity meeting eyes of Lex Luthor the founder of LexCorp.

"Amanda Blacksmith in the flesh I presume." The businessman commented to the former leader.

"Mister Luthor it's an honor to meet one of Metropolis's greatest heroes in business." Amanda said extending a hand for the man to shake.

Luthor shook the extended hand meeting eye to eye with the soldier. "Well the honor is really mind Ms. Blacksmith."

"Mrs. Blacksmith." She corrected. "This is my lovely husband Johnathan and my son Brandon." She said gesturing a hand to her family.

"Oh well hello sir and the little trooper of course." Lex said looking lighting into the brown eyes of the young child. Brandon's calm baby-like stare looked back into Lex Luthor, his stare so innocent yet so brave looking back into the eyes of the wolf in sheep clothing. "With enough formality Amanda may I ask what your plan is after returning home?" He asked kindly.

Amanda took a moment to think about this for a second she just assumed that she would retire from the army and spend the rest of her time raising her son. Her husband was a teacher in Metropolis University with high pay enough to raise a family. "I don't know sir I mean I'm finally home with my family I haven't seen my son since he was born. I just wish to retire and be a soldier to my family." She responded to the man.

"Really well Amanda may I ask you to be member of Lexcorp." He stated to the mother hoping to get an answer he wanted.

"No offense Luthor but isn't Lexcorp for scientists wanting to make life in Metropolis much safer with new technology?"

"Yes actually it is but it is one of the sections or more known as qualities of Lexcorp. Amanda I wish for you to join Lexcorp as a field agent as a former soldier for the army your certainly have the skills and the leadership to join my facility. I have talked with your former team they all gladly accepted and want you to lead them again. All of you would be granted high-tech technology provided from Lexcorp." Luthor explained in a calm business like tone.

"Really? Mister Luthor as much as I-"

"Amanda I know you wish to spend time with your family working as a field agent for Lexcorp you would not be long away from your family like in the army. I assure you working for me I promise you would still see your family. Plus a strong leader like you still has a good few years ahead of you, I want you to raise your son but provide for him as well just like your husband."

Amanda turned to her family for a second she served her duty as much as she wanted to stay home with her son she still wish to provide for her family. Her husband shouldn't be the only one providing for the family she had to play her part too for both him and their son. "Yes then Mr. Luthor I would like to take you on that offer, I would like to be one of your field agents." She stated to the man.

"Excellent then I look forward to working with you and your team. I will contact you in a week." He finished dismissing himself from their family moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this again it's literally less than twenty-four hours since you came back?" Johnathan stated to his wife as Brandon rested on his shoulder.

"I want too I want to provide for both of you and I can't do that without a job and if my team sees it as a good idea then it must be." She commented with a smile.

"I just don't want you to be separated from us again."

"I don't want that either but I will do what's it's best for this family."

Johnathan looked at their son his brown eyes covered by his soft lids. "He has big shoes to fill when he's grown."

"Oh no if he wants to follow in anyone's shoes it's gonna be yours." Amanda said as they started to walk out of the park after dismissing all of their friends.

"And if he's wants to follow your footsteps?" Johnathan asked as he could imagine their son being more interested in action than wanting to teach students.

"I'm only gonna sign him up for karate or jujitsu my father did the same for me when I was three. Or maybe that was the reason I wanted to join the army. Humph well let's just hope he doesn't grow up to be one of those hooligans in his teen years."

"With a mother like you how could he."

The happy couple finally exited the park with their new lives fully ahead of them. One thing was certain was they were going to face it together as a family.

* * *

Five year old Brandon looked at the open coffin. There as clear as the grey sky above them he could see his mother dressed in formal black clothing with her hands crossed against her chest properly. The first thing he thought was her taking a peaceful sleep, this type of situation a child his age should never experience. His father calmly he his hand as they were both dressed in black suits as their acquaintances wore their black clothing as well.

He could see his mother wasn't the only one laying properly in a coffin all members of her team were in similar positions as their families and children morn for them in pain.

They all took their seats as Brandon looked on to the man talking, he understood more and more of what was going on. The words of what appeared to be a pastor spoke those words of death and ending. Those words that scared people and brought fear along with them made Brandon see that his mother wasn't sleeping at all.

Time continued to pass each second brought a tear to the little boy's face as his father looked down. He couldn't face his son in this state he just couldn't. "Now would the husband of the leader would like to say a few words." The Pastor said gesturing for Johnathan to take place up front. He did just that looking all to the attendants of the fallen soldiers.

He took a deep breath before starting feeling some tears would be released. "Amanda was…a head strong girl when she and I met. I remember how she always wanted to protect the people she loved, her country, her family and more. I can believe she was one to take charge of a situation especially in a battlefield. One reason why I always did the dishes." He stopped almost feeling tears to form.

"I remember when she had to leave only after a few months our son was born. She promised she would be back to see us again. Every day I felt she would risk her life for others. That one day she would never truly come back home to see her son grow up." He turned to his son feeling the tears form, he tried his best to hold them looking back at the audience. "And now that day is finally here." He finished trying his best to take his seat and control his release of sadness.

With the passing words of significant others of the soldiers the brave soldiers themselves were finally buried. Brandon watch as his mother's coffin was closed being brought down to cover in dirt. "I'm sorry for your lost little trooper." Someone said behind them. Brandon and his father turned their heads to fine Amanda's former boss Lex Luthor.

"Your mother lived up to her title as a leader she did, I should have known that mission was too risky for them I'm sorry." He said to the both of them.

"Thank you Mr. Luthor for your concern greatly appreciated." Johnathan responded it a calm yet cold tone, almost as if he blamed Lex over their deaths. He did offer them this type of work it would make sense he was partially to blame. Yet they could have said no to the offer but who would really do if they could have got back into action with a higher salary income for their families.

"Well I hope you and your son will be alright after this. Again my sincere apologies of their downfall, I administered a high pay for all the soldiers families as a present for my miscalculations please accept with gratitude." Lex said dismissing himself yet again from the Blacksmith family.

Brandon's eyes were completely on Lex Luthor from the conversation though the first time hearing those complicated words he managed to understand them from a blink of his brown eyes. His mother was brave, strong and confident from what he gathered from this sad day. "Dad?" He turned to his father.

"Yes Brandon." His father responded almost alarm. His son hasn't said a word since they arrived on burial ground.

"What did mom do before I was born?" He asked in the simplest words he can.

"Your mother was a soldier; she trained to fight for her country and for the people who couldn't fight for themselves." He responded thinking of the exact words Amanda told him when he first asked about her occupation. "Why, do you think it was scary what your mother did?"

"No." He said softly. "I want to do what she did dad. I want to be like mom when I grow up." Brandon finished looking into his father's hazel eyes.

Johnathan didn't know how to respond him and Amanda discussed what would happen if their son wanted to follow his mother's shoes the closest thing they thought of him getting was training in karate and jujitsu for self-defense only but now it was actually being brought up and by the look on his son's face it didn't look like a little boy wanting to play hero. His innocent eyes cared drive to be like his mother, to be the soldier she was. "Will you help me dad please, to be like mother?" Brandon asked.

"Yes Brandon I think your mother would agree with me." Johnathan answered. Something in him felt Amanda would support Brandon wanting to make this decision; they talked about it a couple of times she felt he didn't want him risking his life like she did. She never would want him going through the struggles in the battlefield like she did wondering if she would survive to see them again.

One thing was certain for now Brandon was sure in for getting the training in karate and jujitsu like his mother if he really wanted to join the army. His father's answer brought a small smile to Brandon he looked as his mother coffin one last time knowing he made the right decision for himself, it was what he wanted from this day forward to be the next Blacksmith soldier.

* * *

"So class one week away until you all close this last chapter of high school and open up a new one in college may I ask what colleges you plan on going to?" The teacher asked to his home room students. It was hard to believe their four years were finally over, four years of hard work and growing up into the adults of tomorrow. He looked upon the soon to be graduates as they took their seats on at the lab tables.

"Well I'm going to Metropolitan University to study science." One student stated one of his fellow comrades saying they are also doing the same thing.

"I'm going out of state for college fine time I leave Metropolis for good."

"Oh dear. Well Carl I hope you are happy with you decision a new change of scenery will do some good but be sure to visit when you can." The teacher said to him knowing the boy had family who would like for him to visit a while. "What about you Brandon?"

Brandon didn't seem to pay any close attention as he calmly stared out at the window seeing a beautiful sunny day. He wished to be out there but school was still a priority with or without work. "Brandon?" The teacher called him again.

"Sorry yes?" Brandon responded turning his head from the window to the teacher noticing most of students head were turn to him. Surely none of them were that interested in what he was planning to do after high school.

"What are your plans after high school any universities in mind?"

"Oh no actually. My father helped me sign up for an army training program for youths I'll be joining into four years of military training then sent off to the battlefield probably to Irap." Brandon explained getting a few head turns from those who weren't already looking at his direction; with a mixture of amused and surprised looks from those who already looked at his direction.

"Really may I ask the sudden dive in into the army? Surely the army could wait until further along the path but why so soon?" The teacher asked himself feeling it was such a bold decision especially for a high school graduate.

"My mother was in the army before she deceased I truly wish to follow in her footsteps after high school."

"Sounds to me more like a death wish." Carl mumbled underneath his voice. His fail attempt of hiding resulted in all heads turning into his direction.

Brandon didn't seem to care by the look on his face. Carl's antics and comments were neutral to him by now. One week away from a high possibility of never seeing him or his friends again. The sly high five his friend Anthony gave him just made Brandon even gladder that really wouldn't see them again.

"Now Carl who are you to judge someone else's choice and Anthony if you truly found that funny then I guess you both can spend another detention laughing about it for one last time." The teacher stated to the two giggling boys.

"Oh you don't need to Mr. Brook why spoil their graduation with one last detention." Brandon stated glancing back at the two troublemakers.

"Well if you see it as unnecessary then so be it Mr. Blacksmith. Anyways who else has some college plans?"

* * *

At the school entrance a five foot teenage boy calmly waited for the arrival of his new group of friends. His black clothing on a sunny day appeared normal from a distance but up close onlookers could notice the boy's anxious movements. He looked scared underneath his black hood. Something seemed to be on his mind, something that looked life threatening by his actions.

The answer came in the form of two cars pulling up to the school. The two red cars unleashed four to five teenager boys each. One boy from each group of teens cared a large gym bag with them. This didn't seem like a worried thought for a second just a couple of teens coming into school when was that a bad thing. The real alarming factor was all teens had their faces covered with black ski-masks while also wearing black clothing.

With each step they took to the scared boy who appeared to be waiting for them the teen seemed to be tensing up. "Well hello there Patrick boy." One of the teenagers said to the scared one. Just by standing over him Patrick was easily towered over by him. "Hope you didn't wait for us to long although I was beginning to think you would chicken out of this."

"No of course not I just-"

"Don't worry Patrick well handle the heavy lifting we'll pick those snot brains like buggers and before you know it they'll fear you for crossing with you." He continued asking one of the teens for a gym bag.

"Are you sure they will?" Patrick as almost scared of what the guy was taking out of the gym back.

"Trust me Patrick boy when this is over they are going to wish for your mercy and just for the fun of it we'll let you shoot the one you hate the most may I decide Anthony."

"It would be great to finally get some revenge after these years of torture." Patrick said forming a hidden smile underneath his hood.

"That's the spirit, here." The guy said handing him an M-16 gun. Patrick looking right back at the guy completely surprised. "What we need some ammunition who said they are going to come quietly and politely." He turned to the pack of teenagers who are cared their own M-16 guns. "Come on boys were not letting some snot nose punks get away scot free of how they treated our friend Patrick now are we?"

"NO!" The boys yelled in union.

"Good let's throw them a graduation party they'll never forget. Cover up boys and let's go lead the way Patrick." The teen said giving a nod to Patrick who soon jogged into the school with the group after following in pursuit.

This was truly going to be an evening to remember from this day forward and Patrick was going to be truly the star of it. The days of misery were finally going to back fire on Anthony and Carl and anyone else who was stupid enough to associate themselves with them.

Patrick memories quickly rushed down in front of him all those verbal abuses endured, those physical ones from pushing and shoving to the lockers just as painful. Patrick couldn't wait to see the look on their faces. The confident smirks and giggles of his bullies being washed away by a life ending gun pointed to front of the heads. The bullies begging for mercy from him as he proudly pointed his gun at them the sight was just beautiful. All of brought a great smile to Patrick's face.

* * *

"So may I ask has anyone see Roger and his band of hooligans?" Mr. Brook asked knowing they would always arrive to school incredibly late. He was surprised even of how some of them were graduating especially with their actions against Patrick a quiet, shy, but smart student who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I heard he was planning something big him and the others." One student said.

"I heard that too someone said it's probably a party whole school is invited." Another student said.

"Shit if that true where is the mother fucker what time I should be arriving." David said a response getting a glare from Mr. Brook.

"Amusing David you never learn to watch your tone do you?"

"Don't have to teach gonna be outta here before you know to do anything." He remarked back getting a high five from Anthony.

"Anthony I assure you seem to enjoy this. So what are your plans after high school?"

Anthony thought for a moment of his respond he could go on and on of the college he could choose thanks to his father being loaded though he could share the simple fact of his football scholar ship. "Well duh I'm planning to go after high school I got a scholarship to Metropolis STAR University one the best colleges and before you know it I'll be on TV like it was meant to be." He responded getting a few looks from the girls he successfully impressed.

Brandon looked amused. "Oh dear he must have hit his head really hard during practice yesterday because he forgot he has summer school to make up the credits he needs for that so call scholarship." He mumbled to himself actually getting a few chuckles from one of Anthony's friends Emmett who were one of the few that heard him and chuckled.

"Something funny Emmett?" Anthony asked wanting to know what his German blonde friend was laughing about the joke he didn't hear.

"Oh nothing." He responded.

"Well if that's the face Anthony I hope you truly achieve your dreams of football. Emmett what are your plans for college?"

"Well since you so kindly asked I'm actually going to-"Before he could finish there was a sudden knock on the door. It didn't sound good; it was rough as if the outsider was trying to break down the wooden door.

"Oh I wonder who that could be at this time." Mr. Brook said walking to the door. He gently gripped the knob twisting it to the side the second he could hear the door slowly open the wooden frame quickly swung backwards with a ton of force.

No student had a quick enough reaction time the teacher was slammed to the wall with an M-16 pointed to the back of his head. The room filled with at least six of the black intruding teenagers including Patrick.

"Everyone get on the floor this is a stick up nobody move!" One teenager cried as the now captured future graduates did as they were told with M-16s pointed at them from five different directions. Brandon did as told seeing he had to play along if he really wanted to do something.

"Do not worry ladies and gentlemen we aren't here to waist much of your time we just need a few of you little snot brats to come with us for a little…ceremony." One black clothed teen said.

"Hey." He said signally to Patrick as he was the only one in a hood. "Pick out the insurances you want."

Patrick's smile creaked even wider underneath his hood he was more in control than expected. "Okay Anthony of course."

"You heard the man move it scumbag!" A teen said grabbing Anthony by the back collar of his dark red shirt pushing and shoving him to the doorway.

"David, and Robert." He said listing his few main attackers. He was about to turn to the door when he spotted Anthony's girlfriend Jenny. Of course she would be considered very attractive one reason she belonged to Anthony of course she couldn't have miss this. "Oh and don't forget Jenny let's give her front row seats to the action."

"Come on pretty lady you're coming too." Another teen said this time with a western cowboy like accent.

"No no please no!" She cried trying her best to hold back her tears.

"I said get up!" The teen cried in anger pulling her by her jet black pony tail pushing her with the small insurance group.

"Good now two of you stay here make sure any heroes get shot down I'll give you the signal when we flee outta here for one rocking party tonight." The leader said as him and Patrick with two other teens threw the real captured students out into the halls.

The one teen holding Mr. Brook at gunpoint quickly threw the man to the ground joining his other students. "You heard the man anybody wants to play the hero come up and you'll go down just as quick. And just for the fun of it I'll kill Mr. Brook here just for those bloody kick."

"You won't get away with this trust me the other faculties' will-"

"Do you actually think we only came to your classroom there is eleven of us for a reason dear sir two of us here two more for each other class thinking they are smart."

"You teachers think you're so smart well not this time we've planned this for weeks and look at you now huh!" The cowboy teen stated with a smirk underneath his ski-mask.

"Weeks! Gosh if you students showed more determination in your school work like this little skim you most likely wouldn't be in this predicament." Mr. Brook responded getting a growl from the western one.

"Now listen hear you Mr. Know-it-all this ain't no little skim see this." He said gesturing to his M-16. "This a real gun and I know dang well how to use it."

"Don't waste your breath with the bait. They'll end up dead sooner or later." The other teen said.

"Oh come on Chaz where's the fun in that."

The other teen slapped him palm to his forehead right out of the other's stupidity. "You idiot how many times I had to tell you to not say anyone's name in this situation!"

"Chaz your yelling at me again that ain't nice!"

"Can't you shut up and stop then!"

Brandon quickly understood who were really under those ski-masks now. It was that group of thrill seekers. They did anything to get a fill of action illegal drugs was one of the main substances. Now they were holding their entire high school hostage for what now, but it sure looked exciting from their view point or else they wouldn't do it.

He got up from the floor looking to find the two covered teenagers now arguing with Mr. Brook getting involved for some reason. "Wait Chaz is that really you!? And Bryan!? You two are helping those men do who knows what to those kids!"

"Great thanks a lot dumbass!" Chaz said turning to Bryan.

"Well gee my fault this was one heck of a doze though." Bryan said pleased with himself.

"He knows our name dumbass what's the whole point of the ski-masks if he already knows us. Put him with the rest and shoot all of them down none of them leave this room." Chaz stated immediately scaring most of the students even the teacher.

"Fine by me not like we graduating anyway." Bryan said grabbing Mr. Brook by the hair a pulling him to the group of students.

Brandon moved quickly as possible with Bryan's slow struggling movements. He went the other way around making sure Bryan couldn't seem him going to the front of the room.

"You can never shut up can you idiot." Chaz said following Bryan right behind him. His M-16 was pointing right behind his partner the moment all the hostages were dead he would shoot the western dumbass right on the spot for his open mouth got to cover all tracks if he wants no one knowing who's underneath the ski-mask.

"Well sorry shish can't joke with a good friend." Bryan stated pointing his M-16 right at Mr. Brook. "Sorry yet not sorry sir, say hi to grandma for me."

"Say hi to her yourself." Chaz mumbled preparing to shoot. He isn't waiting anymore for the cowboy to shoot one simple person. If he was lucky he'll kill Bryan while he killed Mr. Brook.

His finger was on the trigger just begging to go down and shoot everyone in this goddamn room and run out of this school. Screw the plan Chaz knew he played his part well he'll just show up at the party tonight and call it a day.

He was surely about to press the trigger down until his gun was met with a front kick. The bottom of the attacker's foot knocked Chaz's gun right out of his hands. He turned to his right; his arm was met with a strong two handed grip. Just with one blink of his eyes he felt himself immediately on the floor the back of his head and spine had hard contact with the solid floor.

Chaz looked up as he saw Brandon his attacker gripping his neck with his right hand. One nicely placed left hook to the eyes and Chaz was asleep before he could even make a single respond.

"Chaz what in god's name are you-"Bryan said slowly turning from his hostage to see his partner knocked down and disarmed. "Sweet piglets what the heck are you doing boy? Roger's rules all heroes be put dow-"

"You talk too much." Brandon stated running right at Bryan before he could even turn his M-16. The second Bryan did Brandon pushed up the assault weapon with a right firm forearm, with the tip of his left palm slamming right into the cowboy's chin.

Brandon could feel some teeth really shattering with that hit and could see the gun falling right to the floor. He gripped Bryan by the right arm with one right hand and by the back of his clothing with the other hand. In a quick swing Brandon slammed Bryan's entire face on the edge of the lab table throwing him down to the floor.

Both of the teens were with some minor injuries from one of their false hostages.

"Mr. Brook call the police." Brandon said walking to the door to exit room.

"Sure thing my boy but where are you going it is much safe here."

"I have to follow those assailers Anthony and the rest are in big trouble and I for one am not going to sit back and wait for others to handle it. I've done enough of that already. Please just call the police as soon as possible." Brandon said leaving out the wooden door.

"He's going to get killed going by himself he doesn't even know where he took Anthony, David, Robert and Jenny." Emmett said looking back at Bryan and Chaz knocked out for a while. "We have to do something."

"Heck no I'm sorry but no do you have any idea how many people other guys are out there from this room." A female student said in fear her hands shaking from the thought.

"No you want to stand here and wait for them to come so you can count them or you want to do something about it."

"Emmett we have to wait here we can't just go we have no idea what's out there for us." Mr. Brook said dialing 911.

"If you let Brandon out then I can go out too hopefully I can find him before he's shot." Emmett said grabbing Chaz's M-16 and running out of the room.

"Crap Mr. Brook please hurry and get the police."

* * *

Brandon slowly walked down the empty main hallway of the school. If there were two armed thrill seekers in his room there were likely two or more in other rooms as well. He couldn't go in after them it would surely be considered suicidal for the most part just one open of a door and bullets in your system. The police would have to handle it hopefully the thrill seekers would lose track of time before they could react to police flowing in the school.

He continued his walk being low to the ground so he wouldn't be spot by onlookers from the door's windows. A loud shriek was heard from down further into the hallway. All the way at the end was a double doorway to the parking lot of the school. That place was exposed and wide, it could have easily been taken over by police coming into the school why would they choose that location. He didn't question it, he shouldn't all he knew was that shriek was from Jenny and it didn't seem like a pleasant one either.

He moved quickly yet his body still lowered hoping he could make it in time before the first few shots could be fired.

"Please why are you doing this?" Jenny cried feeling her long black hair finally being released by one of the masked teens. She landed roughly on the concrete ground in pain as the boys followed after her.

"Why? Sweetie the real question is why not. Live in the thrill and die young that's what our goal is. Oh darling you should have seen it the beauty of it all. The perfect plan of action, adventure don't you just feel the blood rushing faster through your heart." The leader said in a tone of excitement glancing at the warm sky above them. "We ain't going to jail after this sweet heart none of us are, after today we gonna party until we drop and drop for good." His tone increased with amusement. "Oh boy at the beginning of this we were just gonna shoot down anything we see move."

"But then we found Patrick and saw you little shits mistreat him." One teen said gesturing the one in the black hood for the hostages to see.

"And then we thought hey why not give a going away present for the guy who's pass four years been hell." Another teen said.

"It's only a matter of time before the cops find just after noticing your corpses." The leader said no making Jenny shed more tears of fear then when said started. "Lucky for us we'll be dead before they can catch us and Patrick boy will be finally happy knowing you little shits didn't get away with all your mistreatment. Oh boy I can see it now Metropolitan High School four teens dead from mask teen gang attack. It's gonna be so sweet."

"Why tell us this then?" Robert asked in pain as his attempt at escape landed him a kick in the ribs. That response along actually gave him a boot to the chin from one of the teens.

"Well ain't it obvious you're not gonna live to see the news reports and newspapers your gonna be in them! Patrick choose which one gets it first or should we make them die slowly."

One teen looked on as Patrick was about to choose which hostage would get the first bullet. He watched as they trembled in terror in front of all four of them. His head quickly turned when hearing a pair of doors opening behind him. "What's wrong Andrew?" Roger asked not caring about the hostages knowing their names that would be the last thing they would know after today.

"We are not alone." Andrew said seeing the doors to the parking lot slowly moving back and forth as if it was open just second ago. "Never trust Bryan with a job." He said starting the search for the intruder who likely is hiding between the parked cars owned by the teachers.

Andrew walked slowly his gun locked and loaded with a finger on the trigger ready to fire he knew he could feel the presence of someone near the red car. Andrew looked down to see if the intruder was hiding underneath the car; he was met with relief and anger as the intruder wasn't there but was possibly still around.

He got himself up and turned around to walk back to the group for the continuation of the torture as the group was soy waiting for him. With a gentle head turn he was met with a high roundhouse left kick to the head knocking him off his balancer and into the left mirror of the red car. His head landed greatly with the concrete floor.

"Now after Andrew comes back we can-"Roger soon heard the loud thump going were Andrew was supposed to be. "Stan check it please."

The other gave a nod and quickly followed after the source of the noise quickly noticing Andrew knocked out with a bit of red flow coming from the side of his head. Stan was about to turn to call in Roger for this but the back of his collar wearing and his pants were gripped strongly by a force behind them. A hard swing to the left the top of Stan's head was met with the class of the red car.

"Great can anything else ruin this beautiful moment." Roger said in anger now taking his turn to walk to the strange noise. "Keep an eye on them we don't want any more heroes now do we."

"No we don't." Patrick said giving a dead stare to Anthony. He could see Anthony starring back out of great fear and he like it. Finally he was in control of the situation and he would hope Anthony would try to step out line for an end result.

Roger walked to the mysterious red car that seemed to be making the most noise out of them all. "Alright little snot nose brat pretend is over come out and maybe you'll get a from row seat of the action I'm sure you won't die but no promises."

Roger was met with two rising of Caucasian hands coming from up of the other side of the car the intruder was finally surrendering or was they? A smile creaked upon Roger underneath his ski-mask yet it changed to shock when the two hands placed themselves on the hood of the red car.

Brandon quickly spawned up entirely in a beautiful vertical handstand. He flipped his entire body over planting both of his black boots right onto Roger's ski-mask covered face. In seconds Roger landed with his head hard on the concrete floor with two boots pushing his face down with pain.

Brandon quickly stepped off his face running straight to the hostages to help accidently overlooking one last attacker. "That's enough of you Brandon." Patrick said loading his M-16 as it was directly pointed at rescuer.

"Patrick." He said simply raising his hands up in defense hoping to show he didn't wish to harm him like he did the others. "I know why they are doing this but why you please?"

"Are you really asking me that? One of the smartest kids in school is asking me a question what a world isn't it?" Patrick said in sarcasm.

"We both know you don't have to do this just let them go. You never want to hurt an innocent person now would you?"

"Your right." Patrick said looking directly at Brandon in the eyes for the first time. "But last time I check these are no angels everyone knows what they did to me you know as well they have to pay!"

"Patrick trust me they are going to pay for their actions, no one deserves the treatment you suffered from them but this isn't the route to take."

"No! This is unfair when they treated me the way they did nobody not their parents not the teachers said a single word to them. Now I'm at the other end of the spectrum and I get told off."

"No one is telling you off I am certainly not I don't want you to regret pulling that trigger. I don't want you seeing your family on the other side of a glass case. You were mistreated from them I know I should have done something everyone should have. But look at them now Patrick they are scared, they are scared of you and what you might do. Don't make the wrong decision we all should have token action the teachers, the students including me should have done something. I'm truly am sorry."

Patrick turned to Anthony once again. "Do you fear me and regret what you put me through!?" Patrick asked in anger. Anthony shaking yes in fear from the pointed gun at him.

"Patrick please don't do this don't spend your time in jail for the freedom you deserve."

"I really thought I could get the revenge I thought I truly deserve, that I will finally be happy after all this. But this isn't me." He said looking at gun in his hands. "And it never will be. Thank you Brandon."

"Oh come on!" Roger said coming up from behind Brandon with his gun back in his hands. His voice seemed to be he was talking through pain most likely from the impact he endure by Brandon. "Are you really gonna flake out on me now!? After all the planning!"

"This wasn't my idea Roger only yours I just provided some insurance as you say." Patrick said back gesturing to the hostages.

"Well bad news Patrick boy you're not going out until this is over finish them off!"

"NO!"

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Roger said his tone switching from pain to anger.

"I never followed them in the first place. I'm done I knew this wasn't me the first second you gave me this weapon." He said tossing it to the ground in anger. "I'm done being everyone's push around I mean it I'm done!"

Roger looked at the gun that was now on the ground and back at its former owner. Roger never knew why he was called smart because that stupid mistake is what ended his life. With his loaded M-16 plenty of fires were shot right at Patrick.

The fast bullets penetrated the scared boy, the bullets going in and coming out of the five foot teen in a fast motion. Patrick dropped down dead for sure no analogy needed blood flowing out from the wounds.

"I always hated disobedience." Roger stated coldly to the lifeless body turning to the onlookers who all cared shock faces.

Brandon looked the most disrupt an innocent bullied student shot dead from blank point; his revenge tamed for it would lead to violence to his attackers. All of that was simply taken away by a few rounds of ammunition from the leader of this entire decimation. "So Patrick boy is dead and you guys are still here I guess I have to do all the heav-"Roger almost finished his sentence with a change of direction from his gun but was cut short from a running two hand grip of his weapon from Brandon.

"Don't sit there run!" Brandon yelped to them forcing the M-16 up to prevent any more innocent people being fired. "You're truly crazy Roger!"

"Me this is your fault! Everything went well until you showed up no one was going to miss them anyway. And who do you think you are messing with my plans you're just some soldier boy trying to fill in shoes that just weren't for you!"

"You're not a thrill seeker your just plain crazy! And this 'soldier boy' isn't going to stand back anymore!" Brandon yelped again giving a kick to one of Roger's knees bringing him down to one knee. He pulled the weapon completely away from him giving a right hand to the face knocking him down.

Brandon wasn't through yet he as he gave a few kicks to the ribs of the mad man in pure anger for Patrick. Each kick Brandon gave became harder than the pervious.

"Brandon!" Jenny cried who still didn't move from her spot waiting for him to move on.

"What! I told you to go!" Brandon yelled at her.

"No it's over please let's go the police are coming." She said softly to him.

Brandon turned from the now cringing leader as the blows were very effective to his torso. "Alright." He helped Jenny up to her feet with one arm over his broad shoulders. "I'm glad this will be over soon." He said softly as he saw Emmett comforting Anthony and the rest waiting for them as well.

"Me too." Jenny said looking to her left seeing Brandon.

Right behind them was Roger right back on his feet grabbing his M-16 along the way. He didn't plan to shoot he ran to them in anger and in pain all at the same time.

He ran directly to the left side of Brandon greatly catching him by surprised as he hit the buttplate of his M-16 right on the left cheek of his assaulter. Jenny screamed in fear crawling backwards to the group feeling she would be next. "Emmett get Jenny!" Brandon cried through the pain one hand covered his new red mark with blood flowing coming after.

Emmett did just that pulling the Japanese-American from the horror sight for good.

"That's it Brandon! You want to spoil my fun I think it's time I put you down for good like the little dog you truly are." Roger said reloading his weapon for a couple few bullets to the head.

"I don't care I stopped you from hurting anymore innocent others I'm not going to fight you if others are safe." The wounded teen yelped accepting the bullets that will soon come.

"You little-"Police sirens soon got louder from the incoming authorities arriving at school. "You got lucky Brandon next few bullets are certainly for you I promise that!" Roger said running off in the woods from the parking lot.

Brandon was quickly helped up Emmett who soon lead him to the ambulance were they could treat his wounds.

Sitting at the back of the ambulance paramedics treated Brandon to his new found wound. They were able to stop the blood flow and give a white patch covering to his entire left cheek and almost his ear. "Quite the blow you took out there boy lucky for you it's not life threatening." One medic said to him.

"Thank you." Said Brandon who was glad to know this wound clear up by itself. Brandon soon felt the presence of someone sitting next to them. He turned his head when hearing the medics were done with the patching; he found Emmett taking a pride seat next to him. "You seem to be smiling." Brandon commented.

"Well why wouldn't I be Roger and his gang is apprehended and no one from the school died today." Emmett said looking up to the warm blue sky above them.

The last phrase of his comment made Brandon look to see he wasn't correct as he thought so he could see Patrick's covered body being set up on a gurney. Patrick's body was covered in a black body like bag to prevent anyone seeing the unthinkable damage and the still coming bloody flow. "Sadly not all of us."

Emmett turned his head to Brandon's direction to see Patrick being cared out into the ambulance. "Oh yeah." He said turning his head Brandon. "But look at it as this you stopped him from making a big mistake. In his last moments he was determined to shoot Anthony and the rest down for good but you convinced him otherwise. If anything you save him from years of depression and regret behind bars."

Brandon looked to see the teens he took down earlier two more teens getting into the police cars. Emmett was truly onto something he prevented Patrick from being the seventh person to go into those police cars, yet there were five of the attackers out there somewhere. "Thank you Emmett, guess this will be a day to remember but Patrick will certainly not be forgotten."

"Don't worry Roger will pay in life or in death for manipulating him."

"He certainly will not be the only one too." Brandon said turning to Anthony and the others who were having a conversation with the police to find Roger and the others who escaped. "Justice will be served today, but for now let us rest this has been one unexpected day."

"You know this will be one hell of a story to tell at the graduation ceremony and with your little soldier plan I can't imagine you being denied into the program."

"Oh yes that will seem unlikely I just hope the school isn't to shaken up by this. Thank you for your help out there Emmett I actually didn't expect to make it out alive."

"Well thank God you did everyone is glad you did you're a hero Brandon a real hero."

"No." Brandon denied. "I just did what I thought was right."

* * *

Graduation day was finally upon Metropolis High school taking place on the school's football field. In the middle of the field was a great amount of chairs arranged in order for the ceremony. In the stadium seats were the greater amount of family and friends attending for the graduates.

All soon to be college students sat at their seats boys on one side and girls on the other. All the boys had a golden graduation gown while the females had on a white form. All of their eyes stared right at the principal who was at the front and center of the stage. "We gaze upon the future of Metropolis, the future of our men and women. Today ladies and gentlemen we congratulate our students on their first few steps of adulthood and their first few steps into the achievement of their new found careers. Please let me welcome our Valedictorian Brandon Blacksmith." The principal said leading the round of applause stepping aside of the podium to let the new hero speak for his graduating class.

Brandon looked around slightly adjusting his graduating cap to get good view of the audience and the students. All of their beaming smiles right at him greatly warmed his heart, he himself didn't expect to be in a position like this, but here he was with his new found wound from Roger covered by a white patch. "Thank you everyone." He started out preparing his speech as the audience quiet down. "Today as mention by our lovely principal is a glorious day for us all. Four years of hard work and determination has opened up our pathway of success, pathway to new and brighter future. We as graduating students have now opened the doors for opportunity and it is up to us to choose what we truly wish to do." He turned his head to one side spotting the male side of the graduates who all looked in his direction. He could immediately notice Anthony and the others who were taken hostage a week prior. "As most of you know a week before this a dear student of ours was involved in a fail homicide assault on the school. This dear student Patrick Richard did not make it out alive. We as a school sent our condolences to Patrick's family for their lost and to inform them that this was not his cruel doing. The police have gladly informed us that Roger and his gang with be apprehended for their actions." He spoke calmly as possible trying his best to dodge any marks that meant he blamed Anthony and the bunch. "As much it is paining to hear of our fellow student deceased I thank all of you for attending this great day and may the future shine bright for us all." Brandon finished stepping off the podium for the principal to take control once again.

The ceremony entered in a close as families gathered around the new graduates who all held their diplomas proudly for pictures. Brandon took a proud picture with his friends with his father holding the camera. "Brandon you're coming to the party tonight right?" One girl asked as the flash from the camera sting their eyes.

"Really? Jessica I have no interest attending a party with those hooligans not after that day." Brandon said adjusting his post along with the others.

"What! Hell no they sure as hell ain't coming I mean the party is at my place it's gonna be freaking nasty everyone is coming." Jessica said again with another flash stinging her eyes.

"Well I suppose I could attend this one seeing as this will be the final high school party don't expect me to dance though."

"Don't worry you can come with me and drink with the girls. Here." Jessica said handing him an invitation to the party at her house. "Don't be a stranger and miss out alright."

Brandon nodded waving off his friends as they left he walked to his father who was looking through the photos he previously just took. "Which one you think would look great on a frame Brandon?" Johnathan asked wanting to cherish this moment permanently to he could look back to this beautiful day.

"I really don't know dad you know you can keep them on your phone too right?"

"Oh none sense it's obvious we no longer use our phones for pictures now do we?" He responded looking up from the camera and into his son's brown eyes. Just like his mother's he thought to himself maybe too much like his mother with what happened last week. Everywhere from the pass six days Johnathan could hear praises from his neighbors about his son and he assured his son was likely popular with what he did; probably why he was invited to this new party. "Your mother would be proud of you, you know."

Brandon thought for a second looking down at the ground. They both would have loved seeing Amanda here. She would have been truly proud of her son graduating grade school sadly she couldn't even get to see him entering in the first place. "Yeah she would I just hope I get into the program to make her proud."

"You will you are her little trooper aren't you."

"More like a fully grown trooper in this case." A voice spoke behind them for Johnathan this voice was incredibly familiar for the most. The men turned to the source Johnathan eyes darted at the speaker. "Johnathan good to see you again I see you've grown well."

"Lex Luthor I see you are dressed in another expensive suit for this occasion." Johnathan shot back in one of his polities' tones he could muster out without anger.

"Ah yes that is true and I see you've grown up quite well Brandon." The business man said turning to the graduate. "Oh dear last time I saw you, your father was taller looks like the other way around this time."

"Thank you Mister Luthor but may I ask, not to appear rude why are you present at this evening is your son graduating by any chance?" Brandon asked.

"My son? Oh no he's already in college I actually came to see you if you don't mind."

"No I am honored to see Metropolis's hero."

Luthor nodded he truly was like his mother in more ways than he expected. "Obviously you being a Valedictorian at your graduation with you and a very few other students at your school offer you a scholarship to Lexcorp University."

"I'm sorry sir Lexcorp University?"

"It's a University of course where we train our students in certain categories such as science, medicine, research of DNA and genes to improve the human race, and of course field training for those who wish to join my LexCorp empire in my field missions." Lex explained almost making it appear as a school that leads straight to the gateway of paradise.

Brandon thought for a moment on the last part where he was planning to go was already field training and he would zip line straight into the army whichever one he chooses. "My apologies Luthor if this is an offer I can't-"

"Please hear me out. When completing these four years you can go straight into Lexcorp or choose your set skills into any profession you choose."

"This all seems really tempting sir but I must decline I truly wish to enter the army with the program I'm in I will be leaving in about a few days I'm sorry."

"Do not disclose this offer to soon now Brandon here my card I am quite good at assumptions and I have a feeling you could change your mind." Lex said handing him said card. "Until next time I bid you all a farewell." He finished exiting from the field of vision into the heavy crowd.

"That was quite suspicious." Brandon said turning to his father.

"Frankly I'm quite glad it was over before anything else."

"Your attitude was unnecessary for the beginning."

"That man is incredibly un-trust worthy I would not expect a smile on his face."

"Well like it or not he has an interest in me joining his new academy."

"Are you really Brandon?"

"Possibly father I mean this combined with the training program means a much better hand to hand fighter why wouldn't I think about it."

"I still don't see it as a good idea who knows what that man is really planning you can see it in his eyes."

"Well at least I'm not the only one who got this strange invite but I will rest on it later I have somewhere to be tonight."

* * *

The party was finally here Brandon rested on the couch in the living room. The living room itself was filled with a lot of high school graduates dancing in the center of the room. The entire room was blinking with all different colors and shades Brandon was handed a drink from Jessica. "Come on Brandon have a little fun this is literally our last few hours of us as teenagers."

"Jessica do you always do something without thinking." Brandon said taking the drink from her hand. He could quickly pick up the strong sent of the booze and it wasn't anywhere near his nose. "This drink has too much alcoholic value in it." He took a small sip. "And is quite bitter, remind me again how anyone can come addicted to this?"

"Sheesh stop being such a pansie and have a little fun plus I trust we can fine you a special someone for a dance."

"No thank you I think I can manage on my own. I'll stop holding you back go enjoy this night." Brandon said getting a nod from her. She quickly disappeared into the huge crowd of the dance floor.

An hour or two passed and Brandon now in a new different seat in the couch, actually was in one side of the couch. He seemed to be just staring at the entire crowd of people dancing it just seemed funny to see the amount of action going on from the attempted failures of dancers and those who just did what others did to try and hide the fact that they couldn't dance.

"Hi." He heard someone say almost in front of him. He turned his head from the dancing floor to his left seeing a man his age but not from this school he would have surely recognized him. He appeared to have white tan-ish skin with sensitive golden eyes. He had simple clothing of t-shirt, jeans and boots.

"Hello." Brandon said almost surprised to see this piratical stranger.

"Hi you must be Brandon the hero of Metropolis High." The stranger said back looking back into the brown eyes.

"I guess you can say that for the time being, but I am no hero, but I do not recall you being at the graduation ceremony."

"The name is Danny I'm here with my brother for this party." Danny said finally taking a seat next to him on the couch. "And I just so happen to come across the hero himself."

"Again I am no hero." Brandon laughed with a small laughter. "But if your brother was a graduate may I ask where he is."

Danny just waited a moment before he came with his respond. "Let's just say he was there on the day of the attack." A song quickly started to play before Danny could continue. "But would you like to continue this conversation on the dance floor?"

The two proceeded to the crowd of people which quickly surrounded them with the beat of the song starting. The night continued on with a few more dances and drinks among the large group of adults. What seemed like two hours passed Brandon informed Jessica of taking his leave as he needed to prepare for tomorrow to pack his things. Jessica of course protested saying they can still enjoy a few drinks with their new friend Danny. As appealing that could be he had to prepare for the next few days for his training and mentioned that his father wouldn't approve of him coming late with an overdose of alcohol. Danny although gladly wished to walk Brandon home.

"No kidding your brother really did that!" Brandon exclaimed in laughter from a story of Danny and his brother when they were kids.

"Actually he really did, mom was really unpleased with him he got grounded for two weeks after that."

Brandon let out another amused chuckle seeing the stairway to the small two story home he shared with his father. They soon reached the first few steps of the home.

"Well this is my stop it was good to meet you Danny." Brandon said. "Though I truly wish to know you who your brother is or I possibly over looked you at the graduation ceremony.

"It's no big thing I have a feeling we will meet again. Although it was a great pleasure meeting you Brandon." Danny said saying his final goodbye before beginning to walk off.

Brandon turned to the stairs that lead to his door step taking one step on them before his name was said again. "Hey Brandon!" He heard behind him.

Brandon turned around completely to see Danny with a smirk on his face and one hand in his pocket. "About my brother he forgot to make a promise, but I'll gladly do it." Before Brandon could even ask what that remark of his meant he spotted the handgun in Danny's right hand.

No other words were said Brandon felt himself froze up in that spilt second he could escape, the shots were unleashed three one right after the other. The three sudden shots all went through his pelvis area.

Brandon fell backwards on the stone made stairs the blood from his body splattering on them. He could hear Danny's sinister laughter escaping his lips, the laughter soon faded as the wounded boy was now losing consciousness and his attacker fleeing the scene.

The loud sounds made from the bullets fired attracted sleeping neighbors who immediately called the police when seeing as body on the stairs to a home.

Johnathan sat in the couch chair of the single bed hospital room, his son sadly being on life support. The doctors have mentioned they were able to stop some bleeding but surgery is mandatory and it is life risking if they removed the bullets without a donation of blood to refill the amount he lost.

"Uncle Johnathan?" A blond girl said from the doorway to? the worried father.

"Oh Cassandra it's good to see you. How is your mother?" Johnathan said springing from his chair as Cassandra gave him a hug.

"She's doing well we got your call and I came here as soon as I could. I also brought someone all the way as well." Cassandra said as the mysterious person that accompanied Cassandra.

Johnathan turned to the mysterious woman who appeared to stand at least six feet tall.

"She's my aunt well Brandon and I's aunt and your sister in law by some confusing level." Cassandra said as Johnathan locked eyes with the woman. "Her name is Diana."

"It's finally good to meet you Johnathan I know this isn't really a good time for a family reunion but I too wish to see my nephew."

"Well as good as to meet you Diana for the first time I'm sad to inform you two that my son is possibly not going to make it."

"What can we do?" Cassandra asked.

"It's what we don't have he needed a specific blood type donation for a surgery and the only one who had the same blood type is his mother and…" Johnathan stopped himself before he could think back on those thoughts. He already lost his wife he couldn't dare to think of losing his son too.

"What blood type is he?"

"Type AB." Johnathan responded.

Diana thought for a moment if Brandon's father wasn't a match then Cassandra was certainly going to have less than a chance of having a match and with her she was practically a random possible chance. "Maybe I can be a match?"

"I don't know possibly Cassandra what do you think?"

"Could be I certainly am not a match Diana stay here I'll get a doctor as soon as possible." The blond said exiting the room as quick as possible leaving the two adults behind.

"I want to thank you for your help in saving my son." Johnathan said.

"No need if there is a chance for your son to survive I wish to take it let us hope it is at least a chance."

* * *

"Father for the last time yes I have my six page essay right in my hand." Brandon said holding his red case phone with his left shoulder, his hands being busy with the many papers they kept together to his chest.

It was finally official the now survivor of a homicide was now a freshman at the new LexCorp University. After a week of recovering from the hospital Brandon and his father discovered he was discontinued from the soldier program. He was met with bad news at first thankfully he didn't forget Luthor's offer entirely, with each passing day the survivor was actually feeling much better; a little to better his father said even the doctors saying he was healing quicker than an average human who went through this type of shock.

Right now the new college student was running at an alarming fast pace with the wind blowing fiercely behind him. "No father my vision isn't weakening in fact it's improving more than a sharp eye level though I don't think that would considered normal."

"Just be sure to call back to me at the end of the semester and of your results."

"I will father at least let me know when I'm notified to take a test bef-"The call was ended as the tough wind truly blew his papers from his hand. "Father I'll have to all you back!" Brandon said ending the call completely and chasing right after his work. As the papers flew up more into the air each sheet filed with words looked more complicated to capture. Brandon managed to get the first two sheets with ease, the third one was caught yet Brandon could no longer feel the stone ground underneath his boots.

"What the!" He exclaimed to himself in shock seeing he was truly flying like one of those superheroes although by his form they were obviously much skilled in levitation. Brandon continued to struggle as he turned to see his other papers flying in the wind.

"Where is he?" Cassandra exclaimed in anger trying to call her cousin for the third time on her red case phone. Cassandra promised to meet up with him to keep check on him like a good cousin would do. It's been months since they all went through this experience and she wanted to make sure he was one-hundred and ten percent at his best; she felt the wind blowing her blonde locks in her face when seeing a white sheet of paper flying a few feet above her. "Well that's new." Cassandra said flying up to catch it.

She examined the new flightless paper it was covered both sides with very familiar hand writing. "Cassandra!" She heard a familiar voice call from behind her.

"Brandon!" She called in shock as well seeing him in midflight as well only having a much more struggle in keeping his balance. "Are you alright? Woah." She said catching both hands of her cousin as he almost swayed to the left in his flight mode.

"Yes yet you seem to more capable of this new skill then me." Brandon said as he was more amused with a smile then captured by fear of the new skill. He was given the sheet of paper Cassandra managed to catch completing the written essay.

"Oh god right my essay I'm late!"

"It's okay let's get down to the ground." Cassandra said guiding her cousin to the stone beneath them. "You get to LexCorp as soon as possible and let's keep this between us okay."

"Right I'll talk to you as soon as I can Cassie." Brandon said running back to the university and waving his cousin off.

For the past few months Brandon started to become better aware of his new super power skills that developed. Lex Luthor made the students experience different scenarios that operatives at LexCorp go through during field missions, one major factor is the type of weather.

When they classes were split up into groups and placed in the forest Brandon's team with his guidance and surprising skills in the forest were first to make it back to the camp they resided in. During a swim practice Brandon was the only one who has the most stamina to pass swimming a mile; and when practicing hand to hand combat with the other students he appeared to be the most skilled not only from taking classes in combat as a child but he was also able to take much more than a few hard punches.

Brandon still hasn't seen Cassandra in a while He was questioning how she was able to fly with little to no problem, while he was struggling in every way possible. Cassandra knew more than she what appeared to know, Brandon was now completely aware that these new skills were now growing and he had to do something about it someone sooner or later was going to recognize his new actions and he was determined like Cassie said keep it between a few people.

"Hey what's up!" Emmett said entering the large dorm room the two of them shared. "I'm just here to change I got a class in another two hours."

"Oh hey Emmett good to see you." Brandon said with a smile getting up from his chair in the room. He was shocked at first to see him again and in the same university as well guess he would have known if the class wasn't interrupted back at high school when discussing their future plans. "What class do you have?"

"Just a science hands on laboratory experiment I would say it's fun but it's not thankfully I'll be with my friends at a party until then. How about you?"

"I have to call my cousin as soon as possible."

"Why something wrong?"

"No I just need to see her as soon as possible."

"Then I'll leave you to it, if you want when you done you can come to the party too I'll be at the Black Panther Sorority."

As soon as Emmett left Brandon grabbed his phone from his wooden study desk and dialed Cassandra as quick as possible. He sat on the bed pulling the red case phone to his ear hearing the ringing from the other end. "Hello?" He heard Cassandra speak.

"Cassie its Brandon."

"Brandon what's wrong?"

"Nothing look you said that you and I should be the only ones that know what happened that day."

"Yes and for your sake I hope you kept it like that on your end of the line." Cassandra said raising her voice a bit.

"I did but's it's getting worse or better in my case- what I mean more specifically is more things are starting look a little too inhuman from my side whenever my entire class is worn out, unable to continue I stick out like a sour thumb. Sometimes I even mange to surprise the professors and there is a little questioning going on with my other classmates. Cassandra what I mean in total I might get a little reckless with these new traits and might blow what's left of my normal cover."

Cassandra took a moment before she considered what her cousin was asking. "What do you mean by this Brandon because we practically both discovered your new traits?"

"I know for a certain that wasn't the first time you were in mid-air flight meaning you know more than you let on, meaning again you had some or training to control yourself. Cassandra your probably the only person right now I know that has the same gifts I do, if I know how to control these traits then maybe I'll be able to help people instead of being more likely to hurt them."

"Fine." Cassandra said giving a huff and buff from the other side. "Meet me back at the park at the hill if you really want help and to help people come when you have lunch break tomorrow." She quickly ended hung up in almost in anger. Brandon was left with a long bing from the now closed call. "Well that went well." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

The next day Brandon did as he was told the minute his class finished he walked at his quickest pace to meet his cousin on time. He wondered what he said that angered her specifically he knew she had to have been granted similar powers by someone or collected them in some form. Though that thought only made Brandon questioned how he even got his to begin with. If these new strange abilities were doming inside of him all this time why did they expel after he needed them the most, after that attack from Danny. It didn't matter much how they came for now all he needed really was how to handle them. He spotted his cousin on top of the hill under a tree but she wasn't alone. "Cassandra?" He called noticing the blonde locks of his cousin standing next to almost a six foot figure that toward over her.

The two figures turned revealing their faces completely. "Brandon there you are." Cassandra said only. She silently watched as he came up to both of them with a shocked look.

"What's going on?" He asked turning his head from the blonde to the woman who shared his dark hair color yet different eyes.

"You said you wanted help with your new powers here is the help." His cousin explained calmly. "Before you question it just look at her for a minute."

Brandon did just that calmly starring into the mysterious woman's blue eyes. She adjusted her hair to get a better look at the young man herself. "She's…Wonder Woman." He said softly his eyes widen a bit from the shock of the famous heroine in front of him.

"Yes but she's also our aunt."

"Ours?!"

"Yes it's finally good to meet you Brandon." Diana spoke to him for the first time, looking into his eyes for the first time. "Last time I saw you was in the hospital it's good to know you made a great recovery."

"You knew what happened to me?"

"Of course I did. I'm your aunt although that might be hard to believe I am. Wonder Girl has also informed me of your need of assistance."

"Wait Wonder Girl!" Brandon exclaimed almost in a hint of anger when turning to Cassandra now he knew completely why she was able to fly at much better then him that first day of his powers.

"All will be explained in due time but I must know do you truly wish to learn, control and use your powers for good as you admitted a day before?" Diana asked.

"Yes completely." Brandon responded. "I truly wish to learn how to control this they are becoming more present in me every day and ignoring them won't fit. Will you truly help me?"

"Yes. I must teach you everything I know, teach you the arts of War as someone has done for me." Diana said softly getting not only a smile but an exploding hug from her nephew.

"Thank you." He said feeling his new discovered aunt hugging him as well. He turned to Cassandra who looked happy to help out. "Cassandra we can learn it together."

Cassandra then thought for a moment she technically was already a superhero but learning some extra effective skills in combat with her family wouldn't be 'super embarrassing' as she would put it. "Why not I don't-" she was pulled into a hug by her black hair relatives.

* * *

The next few months of Brandon's first semester went completely smoothly. Every day he would practice during school hours in combat to be a soldier operative in LexCorp from combat fighting to the usage of weaponry within the field. When those hours were done he would join Diana and Cassandra at the park for training in the arts of War as Diana put it. It was truly double the hard work yet double the rewards Brandon's ranking in his class increased becoming one of the high skilled combaters in the first semester class.

With Diana every day became more exciting with the hard Amazonian training he endorsed with Cassie his physique improved to with stand stronger blows. On some occasions they would begin to train with weaponry the Greeks and Romans used most of the time were swords. Diana would always bring two wooden swords for sword training and a brown lasso for Brandon to practice his lasso training. Diana was even able to help train Brandon in being able to handle his flight and strength abilities.

The first year of LexCorp was wrapping up to a close for Brandon. Diana was gladly to inform both of them that they both improved remarkably in their skills as trained warriors. She gladly offered them a chance to continue their training at Themyscira a city-state surrounded on the foundation that is the life of a warrior. "Sorry I can't go." Cassandra said refusing the offer as kind as she could. "My mom is coming back from her dig site I was thinking I can spend summer vacation with her." Diana understood as did Brandon.

"Understood Cassandra please let us not stand in your way of your family time." Diana exclaimed turning to Brandon who released an excited nod to continue training at Themyscira. With three more month of training Brandon improved his hand to hand combat with Diana and skills in weaponry. Diana truly saw Brandon fighting like a truly Amazon.

The two raven haired combatants just finished a lesson in swordsmanship which excited Diana for her new present to the young man. "Excellent work you truly have been practicing like before."

"Thank you Diana it's good to hear that from you." Brandon exclaimed proudly holding his wooden sword in his left hand.

"Now that we completely this aspect it's time to practice your defenses. I wanted to wait into you were completely in depth in offense but now." Diana called for one of the Amazons behind her who held a pillow containing two silver bracelets and a blue glowing lasso made of chains. "Your very own lasso and gauntlets."

Brandon was a little shocked from this gift surely there was more training he needed before he could be promoted to this new stage. "I don't know what to say."

"No need for words. I just wish for you to let me train you in how to use them. This is how I myself actually pasted the final test to become Wonder Woman."

With that Brandon nodded and equipped the bracelets that covered his entire forearm, he gripped the glowing lasso with one hand attracted by its blue glow.

"Our mages granted it a special property as mine force combatants to admits the truths they hide, yours depowers those entangled within it."

"So like a lasso of Submission? May I call it that?"

"Of course it is yours isn't it? Now let us begin." The two continued their new practice of the bullet and bracelets technique. In due short time Brandon improved with his new added defenses.

Second semester of LexCorp was starting up and both raven haired fighters saw still more for the two of them to train on in the arts of War. August is almost over dear nephew and you still have much to learn."

"I know meaning less time for training. I still do wish to continue your sessions when we go back Metropolis."

"We will and Cassandra will join us if she wishes it. But I must ask you something."

"What is it?"

"With your remarked improvement since we first met and I still wish to teach you everything I know. I am asking for you for offer for me to take you underneath my wing as my official protégé."

Brandon was surprised by the offer to be the protégé of an heroine of justice would be a true honor and a real assistance to help him understand his new now controlled powers. "Yes I really wish to be your protégé Wonder Woman."

"Excellent. You will need a codename though Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl does Wonder Boy seem acceptable towards you?"

Brandon thought for a moment of course people would assume the name Wonder Boy when seen along fighting and wearing the same colors as Wonder Woman. But the raven hair man was trained as a warrior so it was right to proclaim that type of title in a codename. "No. I wish to be called Wonder Warrior when taking up this type of identity for your work."

"Excellent now before we return back to Metropolis we must get you more attired."

"Why?"

"As your black boots maybe stylish it will cause great difficulty in fighting. I myself had my boots have heels and it was most difficult." Diana said as the two turned their head down to their footwear. "Come we will have a session with my tailor she was be more than happy to create you a similar but fightable pair like mine."

"If you say so Diana you are more experienced in this type of work then me." Brandon said as Diana lead the way. Today was finally the day of a new ambassador of the heroine Wonder Woman and a new start for a new hero.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months passed and Brandon managed to continue his training with his mentor. After the summer, Cassandra was back at it with training sessions with them, though she seemed to find the training sessions boring and exhausting she would never admit she really enjoyed the training she had with her family.

Yet with the passing months her cousin grew curious of what role Diana was preparing them for, or the matter when they were requested to take part in combat in any time. All they heard from their mentor was to be patient, vigilant and hopeful that they will not be in a scenario in which their lives are on the line based on their skills.

 _But when will be able to help others?_ Cassandra remembered asking, even recalling her cousin asking if maybe they can help Diana in her tasks. It only ended with the Amazon not giving a yes or a no just a sidle stare that showed she will be thinking on that idea. Cassandra herself wasn't that much aware or involved of what Diana did as a hero, she only experienced a glimpse when she was younger helping Diana with some weird villain at her mother's museum; the artifacts she got her hands on to even stand against the foe in question. She remembered the event with detail as Diana broke her hand in the process and even encourage her mother that Cassandra had the spirit and head strong thinking of an Amazon quite rare as she describes it.

Brandon found himself astonished from the experience when Cassandra was so young to today, makes him realize he missed so much then he thought surprised of a whole new life that was right next to him and him unaware of it until a few months.

A loud ring pulled him out of his thoughts of the two Amazons and into the street with his college class in the early afternoon. The streets were lined up with school buses yet one of the teachers seemed to be one the phone in a state of panic. It was his professor was who assigned the trip to the museum in the first place with the class finding it boring at first, yet anxious to hurry up and get to the museum. He finished his phone call in a hurry and turned to his students "Sorry guys but there is an emergency within the museum so the trip and class today is cancelled." He announced in such a quick tone almost like something was happening that he truly didn't want to mention to his students.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" Brandon found himself asking aloud despite half his class leaving to enjoy their free time at the park nearby.

"Nothing just a simple hold up, everything is alright Mr. Blacksmith we'll just schedule the trip for next, hopefully there won't be unwanted visitors." He mumbled the last part to himself to rid himself of the thoughts running in his head. Yet that didn't get pass by Brandon without notification in which brought worry of what was truly going on in that museum with new visitors.

"Excuse me then Professor I will see you next time for our next class." He left it at that making his own way to the park and into the trees. In his hope, he was sure no one saw him or wondered why he was such in a worry but he was sure for certain that he was in the clear. He moved in a fast pace gaining the momentum to take flight in which he did. In seconds, he removed his boots and his blue sweater he was wearing in replacement of his new crimson amazon peaked boots and a black jacket with a hood that resided in his bookbag. He managed to get his lasso and gauntlets out as well before making a call to Cassandra.

He heard a ring yet in seconds it went to voice mail "Cassandra I know this maybe a bad time and all but there is a possible problem at the Metropolis Museum and I truly need your assistance please come when you get this message." In quick speed, he jammed his phone back into his bag and dashed off in aerial speed to his destination.

* * *

Cassandra felt her phone vibrating a few seconds at a time, thankfully she was in the back of the group so almost no one could hear it with their tour guide being all the way in the front. They just finished up a couple of questions before their guide was guiding them to the next exhibit. With such boredom that consumed her mind and face she almost fell asleep if it wasn't for the rush of people who came in screaming and crying in panic.

In the pursuit of those civilians was the rush of armed men that seemed all too eager with their advance looking weaponry to shoot. "All right ladies and gentlemen this is a stick up, there is no need to panic…well at least not yet just do what we say and everyone will be alright." What seemed to be the ring leader of this circus of freaks was now pointing is supped up gun at one of the teens in panic who attempted to take his phone out for a call for help. "I won't be thinking of that if I were you. As a matter of fact, all of you slide your phones to the front of the room. Boys make sure all of them have their phones confiscated."

The men caused such a panic Cassandra watched as they managed to split the people into groups with at least two armed men in each to keep them in check.

In the other part of the museum there was yet another rush of armed men to play security for whoever was really needing it for their big arrival. In the rush of fear Timothy Drake found himself in a predicament in which Robin was needed the most yet there was no open window for him to switch to his masked hero without no eyes to seem him in it. There was a wave of screaming classmates that ran in the opposite direction "Tim come on we have to go!" A friend of his called tugging at his arm to get him to run. He followed a nod and no question yet he needed to separate if he was truly going to be of any help.

"You go on ahead I'll call for help!" He cried to his friend who seemed to look even more worried of what he was truly thinking right now.

"Tim what are you-"

"Don't worry about me just go and get help if you can!" In the rush his friend released him continuing in quick speed, while Tim himself rushed to another direction which was the bathroom. He managed to catch his breath for the moment.

He took out his phone…a call to Bruce would be the most logical option he did need some assistance of as of right now, unaware of who indicated this attack and why. Yet again Bruce was all away in Gotham miles away with the others as well. In other words, Tim was truly on his own at this state. He dug into his bookbag hearing no sounds and see no feet at the stalls, completely sure he was alone. He equipped his dark red domino mask before removing his red jacket and locking in his utility belt around his waist following two more across his chest like a harness.

Before he turned to the door to exit the restroom he heard a stall open in a hurry and commotion that still seem to go outside. Tim turned to see a gingered hair male likely pass his teens. "Woah your Robin right, I heard some much about you. Wait I thought you guys resided in Gotham what brings you to Metro anyway?" It seemed he almost forgot of the commotion he was hearing when seeing the hero before him.

"It's **Red** Robin. Sorry I can't talk but I'm really needed. Listen I'm going to need you to call the cops right away."

"Really is something wrong, there was a lot of noise out there!" The gingered soon grew worried within the sudden order.

"Your safe here, just please call the police as soon as possible."

"Alright if you say so." He responded phone now in hand. The hero before him rushed right out the door and he himself could a few guys dropping down within a few seconds that passed. The red head didn't know what just happened before him with the loud thuds that rang his ears outside of the door in front of him.

He was almost dumb founded yet he managed to press the numbers on him phone.

* * *

In another room the mayhem and panic settled down to what appeared to be a room filled with whispers and worry. "This corridor is secured tell the boss that they can go ahead with phase two." A man spoke into an ear piece in his helmet. One hand was on his ear piece while the other held an armed weapon to a group of teens behind him. A large crouched down raven haired teen was at the end of the armed gun. The armed man turned to the teen who showed no look of fear.

The armed man felt sudden questions run in his head with a hint of angst of why the weird teen before him wasn't showing not one ounce of fear. "Got something to say punk?" The man questioned in a nasty tone almost like he wanted to start a fight. It certainly makes this boring mission much more fun with a fight of some pint-up, smart-mouth teen.

"Nothing just finding it stupid that you have to point a loaded gun at me to keep me quiet. You know none of us want to harm you right?" The teen spoke, proudly actually as if he was having a normal conversation with the man before him.

"Don't start with me. I'm just following orders don't take it personally."

 _Pathetic_

A voice spoke, ringing loud in the teens ears he brought a head to his from the voice. It's ringing so loud with a single word he could feel his skull vibrating from it. "What's the matter punk now starting to quiver in fear like all the rest of your mates?"

 _Are you really letting this happen? A man wielding a gun against a creature, a god like you?_

"Creature? A God? What are you talking about?" He mumbled to himself, to the man he was no doubt an insane teen talking to himself to cope with the growing fear he knew he was causing. "Who are you?"

 _Don't worry about me. I'm the least of your worries, think of me like a thought…Superboy_

There swelling pain disappeared from his head yet that wasn't the end of the aftermath. The second the voice shaved away there was a sudden of power his mind flooded with thoughts of psionic energy that made each thought more power, each movement with more thought then he felt in the first place. The psionic rush was more than he thought in that moment it appeared to others a burning red rush of energy igniting from his head; with a match of red bold eyes to his strength.

"Crap it's a meta human! Shoot it down!" The man cried backing away loading up his gun in quick attempt.

From that second Superboy saw all the armed men in the room having their attention pointed to him. He was overwhelmed still finding the sudden power within him an amazement in such a sudden scene. He heard such screams and panics grow within the room, his sudden senses grew to hear even more before the room in front of him. From the shrieks of pain and barking orders a thought of defense came into mind and his new-found energy followed in pursuit of that thought.

The psionic energy extended into an aftermath flash, the energy flew into an explosion knocking down all the armed men in the room in such a speed of thought. "Woah." Superboy stated in such amazement from the blast in front of him, almost forgetting of the monologue in his head. "Going to have to thank whoever that voice was."

His ears picked up whimpers of worry from the other room. In another thought, he found himself able to see through the walls of the museum to find more armed men this time with the ring leader "Sportsmaster?" Superboy questioned in another thought he found himself floating in the air in seconds. He turned to his classmates who were still astonished by the feats of sudden power. "Get outta here and to safety!" He cried flying out of the room quickly.

* * *

"Is it ready?" A voice called as another armed man made sure that Cassandra slid her phone to the front of the room. Looking down from the floor before her where her phone was sliding she turn her head up to see the true ring leader of this crazed circus.

"Sportsmaster." Cassandra spoke getting the attention of the man in question.

"Oh, so you heard of me good means some of you won't be dumb enough to try anything." Sportsmaster spoke in direct tone to the blonde girl before him.

Cassandra turned her eyes the entirety of the large room, a couple men no more than fifteen, all armed yet there was one man who was dressed in a mech suit and stood right next to Sportsmaster. "The heck with it then." The blonde mumbled to herself in anger, a hand of hers moved to her bag quickly grabbing her lasso as she heard the loud ringing of guns pointing in her direction.

Once her lasso was in possession of her right hand she wrapped the man closes to her right. A dash of lighting flew within the laces of the golden rope that brought shock to the man. In sign Cassandra flew upwards with the tangled man followed. She gripped her lasso with two hands this time swinging it with twice the speed and double the force knocking down most of the men. In her sights, she could see Sportsmaster fleeing with the man in the mech suit yet with a few armed men.

"Quickly, get your phones and get outta here I'll handle Sportsmaster!" She chased the man in question leaving the hostages in the dust.

In the mix of commotion in the next room over Robin was certain that he was closer to the leader of this thought of attack, well at least he now knows it is Sportmaster behind it. There was a sudden crash of class from the ceiling which made Tim take cover behind a marble statue in worry of more armed forces entering.

There was no sound of large barks of the usual yet a faint sound of whispers and mumbled that signified the intruder was not with Sportsmaster in the slightest. Tim could then hear another crack of glass, the force that caused it was strong enough to make pieces of glass to appear in front of Tim from behind the statue.

He didn't know what was happening but he was sure for certain the intruder was now robbing of what was in this room. Three "bird-a-rangs" were summoned in his hand with another sound of glass breaking, he lunged out in sudden speed from his crouched position to throw his own projectiles. In quick response, a gasp escapes the intruder's lips yet with a loud sound of metal crashing three times right after. Tim sees immediately that the intruder in question has blocked his "bird-a-rangs" with what appears to be a silver gauntlet from his right hand. "Who are you?"

"I'm guessing you're not the intruder then?"

"I'll ask the questions." Robin assured at the hood man, he saw him right next to the broken glass case in his possession a roman xiphos sword in his left hand. "For starters where did you get that sword?"

"I thought it would be obvious of where I got it, do not worry though I will make sure to return it when I'm done with its use."

"That is an artifact not a weapon anymore."

"It was made to be a weapon and I will assure that its purpose is served."

Before the conversation can exoculate anymore from the start of it, there was now a few more mech suit men, about seven the two could tell. The two exchanged glances before giving a nod to one another that said their conversation would be put on hold. The two new colleagues dashed in with equal speed weapons in hand to handle the mech men.

Sportsmaster gripped the large bright red gem before him. The label under it read to be one of the newest addition the Metropolis Museum with the funding to find the gem in Greece was donated by none other the Lex Luthor. "Rich boy couldn't just take the gem, had to place it in the museum just to make my job a lot harder than it needs to be."

"It's gonna get a lot harder when you're behind bars Sportsmaster." Cassandra spoke in such confidence made the mech man next to the boss trembled as behind Cassandra was the few armed men knocked down that followed them.

"Don't got time for this **get rid of her now**!" He barked in anger, the mech man shot his fear right how with a blast of a hand beam to Cassandra knocking her back.

Cassandra's recovery was quick thanks to her quick timing of covering herself with a x-arm cross to her chest. Yet the mech man knew her she wasn't going down each and followed it up with another blast. She was caught by surprise this time a thought of stupidity went inside her head. Yet in that split second another thought was rushed in creating a red barrier in front of Cassandra made purely of red psionic energy.

"How many meta-humans are here!?" The man spoke in question. Cassandra turned behind her to see some raven-haired teen floating with an ignited head of red energy.

"Thanks." Was all that came to mind and it was all she could say.

Superboy nodded the barrier disappearing with a red blast to the mech man knocking him out. Sportsmaster took that as his que to leave the museum as quick as possible, dashing off before the meta-human can even have another thought. He rushed into the other room with the rest of his armed man and mech suits who all turned to follow him as their cue of escaping. "Get those brats off my back." He ordered making at least three of the men lined up and pointed their weapons at the following two meta-humans.

There was no fire this time around as a sword swiped in at fast speed, the blade had managed to impact their guns disarming them in the process. The guns now all with a deep blade dent down on the ground. Cassandra and Superboy managed to take them down with a few punches to the head. "Finally took you so long to get my call!" The shooter of the sword said making Cassandra realize she left her phone behind like an idiot.

"He's going this way come on!" Robin ordered with the other three heroes flying right after him in Sportsmaster's direction.

Sportmaster found himself in the main room, his meet up point with him and the others, yet he was the only one there and the only one who kept on schedule with them. He was in the center of one of the largest rooms within the entire museum. From his invasion, the room was cleared from civilians with only the Greek artifacts left un-examined. He looked up above to see the large glass in which his pickup would be coming through.

He turned to the incoming footsteps behind him the teens were quicker then he thought. From a full turn to them he immediately jumped backward from sudden swoop in charge from Cassandra with an Amazon cry. Sportsmaster saddled his stolen gem onto his back with his ball and chain in both hands. "I don't got time to play games with you, snot nose punks!" He barked swinging the spiked ball in one hand he threw it in quick pace to Robin who stumbled over to his left behind a glass case.

Sportsmaster retracted his spike ball with a quick pull, within the force he made its chains wrap around Cassandra pulling her in as well. He sensed a presence behind him, an alarming one at that. He turned to his with his pull throwing Cassandra right into her cousin, knocking two birds with one stone. He turned again this time to Superboy throwing again his spiked ball at the meta-human who only repelled it with a thought barrier.

From the attack, Tim moved without detection he took a swing to Sportsmaster with his staff, hinting his mark on the man's head making him stumble backwards to recover. In a few seconds, Tim took another swing get his opponent was ready this time, tilting his head ever so slightly barely dodging the strike. He brought one leg forward in which he delivered a front kick to Tim knocking him back.

Tim felt himself pushed backward yet still on his feet, with another tug from Sportsmaster the ball came back in full force hitting Robin in his back and down to the floor. Sportsmaster looked up from his downgraded opponent to find the meta-human in much closer distance.

He could sense the meta-human was thinking of his attack yet he could as well sense the two wonders behind him recovering back into their levitation. In soon he was surrounded by all four of them with Robin getting back up as well.

Sportsmaster smirked to himself finding this mission to have a little more action the expected. "Come on kids let's set what you got." With a wind up swing he threw his ball right Robin again who this time dodged it. With the charge of Warrior this time who gave a few slashes with his sword. In his other hand Sportsmaster dodges the short distance swing and wraps his chains around the sword. He pulls the chains disarming Warrior in the process before kicking him back.

His seemed to have the advantage with two weapons in yet he felt one of his hands entangling within the chains of his ball and chain. "That's enough." Superboy spoke. He felt a sudden presence of electricity within the hand that held the sword. He turned to see his hand wrapped around a golden glowing lasso.

"I agree." Cassandra said holding her lasso with both hands firmly.

"Aw cute." Sportsmaster spoke letting a chuckle out from underneath his mask. "Do you really think I would pick fights with metas without a little help? Call it 'Sports enhancement'!" He pulled his arm in the golden lasso to his chest giving Cassandra a side kick knocking her back. He pulled his other arm entangled with chains, from Superboy's grip. He swung his arm hitting Tim in the side of his arm knocking his into the floor. He swung the ball again hitting Superboy for the first time, unable to make another thought from the shock of the weapon leaving his grip.

Sportsmaster turned again to his side. With the sword in hand he gave a few swings to Warrior who brings both of his forearms up clashing the blade with his silver gauntlets in perfect timing. In addition, Sportsmaster throws in a few kicks, pushing him back as he blocks them. He pulls back his other arm swing it to Warrior's direction.

Warrior makes another X with his arms, blocking the attack for sure yet his pushed back further from the quick force Sportsmaster managed to create. He pulled his arm again this time swinging it close to him in great speed. He turned to his opposite side, Robin again on his feet took another swing at the villain. It was deflected by the sword and followed with another kick, Tim managed to side step the kick, then hitting Sportsmaster on the stomach with his staff.

As Sportsmaster stumbled back from the erring pain, he was still aware all of them were back on their feet. He couldn't be there for that long, the cops were coming and he needed to end this no matter how enjoyable this fight was. He stumbled backwards appearing to land on his back to the closest hero to him, in perfect timing he re-directed his landing throwing his hands down backwards to the floor. In another motion, he swung his entire body backwards in which he threw both feet into a double footer kick to Warrior.

Though the attack was yet again blocked with the silver gauntlets, the other three heroes surprised again yet and shortening their distances. Sportsmaster recovered much faster, when standing he took a 360 turn with the sword and ball following, once compete he swung his sword which once again blocked by a silver gauntlet.

As intended Sportstmaster thought to himself as with that spin he brought one leg to follow up with the attack, he gave one swinging kick to Warrior hitting the side of exposed ribs when blocking the sword.

The kick was strong and unexpected which made even more reason why Warrior was thrown to the side from it. Cassandra flew in with a punch in mind, yet the ball came right at her direction. She blocked it perfectly with a swing of her how silver gauntlet. Yet the ball didn't deteriorate from its course as the chains that follow wrapped Cassandra from behind. Sportsmaster pulled Cassandra to him, giving a high up knee hit to the chin knocking her right back onto the floor.

He swung the ball again behind him with Robin jumping backwards in missing the hit. In his follow-up as Tim was in mid-air for a few seconds he threw his sword in great position. Before it could make its mark, the thrown sword was covered in red psionic energy stopping it its track. Tim himself was caught by surprise with his arms up in defense as one held his staff. He turned to Superboy, in that split second he wanted to say thanks but another swing of the ball to the head knocked the meta-human off out of the air; the sword dropping to the floor as well.

Sportsmaster turned to Robin again planning to take another as Robin re-held his staff with both hands in preparation. The two wonders behind him get up closers than before. Warrior grips his lasso, taking the opportunity he swings his arm upward throwing his lasso forward in great precision and speed. The tip of the chain lasso manages to make it's hit as the villain turns his head towards them in confusion, from the strike his masks is blown right out from his face. "Cassie now!" Warrior calls.

Sportsmaster turns to the other wonder to see her gripping her lasso once again, as his hand is still entangled with it. From her grip and another grunt, he immediately feels an instant flow of electricity crossing within him in power. The sudden shock made him almost cry out in pain, he even gritted his teeth to withstand it for the moment. The flow of powerful energy cause him to collapse to his knees, knocking him out when the power flow ended. Cassnandra walked up to him entangling him completely with her lasso.

Finally put down there was a sudden form of a hush quiet tone between the four heroes. Despite all of them aware of what just happened none of them made it an effort to converse on it. Well at least not so quickly. "So, we did it right?" Superboy spoke the first rubbing his head from the strike. He got a chuckle and nod from Wonder Warrior who appeared to be almost smiling from underneath the black hood he wore.

"The police should be coming to handle it." Robin spoke, Supeboy agreeing as he heard the fast feet of the officers flooding in distances away. "I'm guessing this is a first for all of you?" Robin turned to the others, getting a nod from Superboy and Wonder Warrior.

"It can be considered like that. I can only say we've been trained for stuff like this." Warrior spoke turning to Cassandra who had her arms crossed analyzing the other two boys.

"Well, all I can say is that this was certainly something new." Superboy said. "Though the voice didn't say anything about me doing this with other people."

"Voices?"

"Okay." Cassandra called out walking to Warrior's side and pulling him by the arm to Sportsmaster. "I think it's time we go, it was nice meeting ya bird-boy and crazy-head." She untangled the villain flying out through the glass dome with Warrior waving them goodbye and saying it was nice to meet them before following her.

"Well those seem nice." Superboy spoke again turning to Robin who now had his attention to sword dropped on the ground. "Something up?" he asked aware of the curious look on the other boy as he had his back turned to him.

"Nothing just…the other guy had his face covered." He picked up the sword by the blade with two hands.

"So? You did too." He pointed to Sportmaster. "As well as 'wrecking ball' over here."

Robin turned back to the meta-human. "Yeah but out of the three of us I'm not the one who stole in this museum." He needed to know who that other guy was, if he handles things by taking them he needed to ready if they went missing. Robin looked down on the blade it was quite alright in state. It had no noticeable fragments of damage at least not from a long distance it did. He looked up to Superboy who seemed to be starring right back at him the entire time. "What do I call you by the way?"

"Conner Kent." He answered, "Pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand quite proudly to the other raven head. "Mind what I call you?"

"Robin" Tim took his hand, shocked of the larger hand wrapping around his strongly with no hesitation. "Red Robin actually."

"I don't think that's an actual name but if your parents named you that I won't judge." Conner shrugged with a smile. Robin just stood there astonished what was taking the police so long he could have sworn they were in by now. He was literally having an entire conversation with the other guy in front of him.

"Yeah, listen I have to go and I think you should do the same." Finally, he heard voices calling in from the halls that lead to the room there were in.

Conner turned his head to the source of the voices, glad that they were coming his friends are probably outside safe and sound. "Yeah but why the police are— "He turned back to the raven head not even being there. "So, I'm taking to myself then. Great." The voices finally called in the police finding the villain layed out and Conner with a smile on his face even waving and welcoming them.


End file.
